Conviviendo con la princesa
by CherryMurder
Summary: Que ocurre cuando tu novio de ruega de rodillas y con lágrimas que cuides a su hermanita; podrías reconsiderarlo al saber que la tienes que llevar a una fiesta de cumpleaños de una de sus amigas.


p style="color: #e03f91; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 17px; text-align: justify;"strongDISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi; de los cuales utilizo para diversión en esta historia./strong/p  
blockquote  
p style="color: #e03f91; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 17px; text-align: justify;"emQue ocurre cuando tu novio de ruega de rodillas y con lágrimas que cuides a su hermanita; podrías reconsiderarlo al saber que la tienes que llevar a una fiesta de cumpleaños de una de sus amigas./em/p  
/blockquote  
p style="color: #e03f91; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 17px; text-align: justify;"Y he así como se metió Shun en esta aventura, y no es que no adorara a la pequeña; es más la veía como su hija o al menos su entrenamiento para cuando él tuviera los suyos propios. Por qué al ser 8 años mayor que ella, bueno era una enorme diferencia de edad. Además se le hacía raro que ninguno de los dorados (el resto de la familia que tenían ese apodo a sus tíos adoptivos) o sus primos o hermanos pudieran; pero en el caso de Hyoga no podría llevarla./p  
p style="color: #e03f91; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 17px; text-align: justify;"Al llegar a la casa encontró a la pequeña con los ojos terriblemente rojos por el llanto; se había quedado sola ya que sus padres habían llevado a sus hermanos a un partido de futbol de otro de sus hermanos (el segundo después de Hyoga). En cuanto la pequeña observó a Shun corrió a abrazarle y posteriormente acusar a Hyoga que en sus brazos tenía una bolsa con la que quería redimir la falta a su promesa de llevarla a la /- Princesa por favor, no te enojes conmigo- le dijo el muchacho rubio a la pequeña niña de ojos /-No- gritó con su aniñada /-Pero si Shun te llevará- contestaba br /-pero lo prometiste- soltó a punto de volver a soltar lágrimas y salir corriendo a su cuarto./p  
p style="color: #e03f91; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 17px; text-align: justify;"Shun observó a su novio ser derrotado por aquella niña, la cual era su adoración , al verle sonrío y le dijo que por favor se lo diera a la pequeña para poder llevarle a la fiesta, de cuya invitación decía las pequeñas ir vestidas de princesas o con ropa que tengan algún detalle de las princesas. El peliverde sonrió; imaginando el disfraz de la sirenita para la niñ /-No pude conseguir el de Ariel- decía molesto el rubio-pero la bella durmiente también le gusta- dijo br /-Ella te perdonará; comprale una caja de chocolates cuando regreses- dijo el muchacho a su novio, él ya había aprendido a sobornar a la pequeñ /- Tienes razón amor- le dio un beso y se fue./p  
p style="color: #e03f91; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 17px; text-align: justify;"Shun emprendió el camino a la habitación de la pequeña; del cual había una insignia con su nombre en letras con piedras de colores. Entró en silencio a la habitación y la encontró llorando abrazando un peluche de gato que era su /- Shunie él ya se fue verdad- decía con una vos apaga y angustiada- y ahora quién me llevará a la fiesta-br /- tranquila cielo yo te llevaré- le dijo con una sonrisa enormebr /-Enserio- respondió ellabr /-Si mi pequeña- está fue la respuesta el chico que se asombró al ver a la niña correr al baño a darse una ducha rápida y salir a empezar a buscar su ropa, vestida con una larga bata de toalla rosada con copos de /La niña bufo molesta - no puede ser que papá no ha lavado mi ropa de princesas- decía alterada la niña - creo que ya no podré ir-br /-Creo que te equivocas- le contestó él sacando el disfraz de la bolsa para poder vestirla./p  
p style="color: #e03f91; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 17px; text-align: justify;"Tras la escena en la casa se dispuso a llevarla a la fiesta; al llegar al lugar muchos de los padres admiraron al joven con la nena al entrar al recinto de la fiesta. El resto del fía transcurrió normal y se divertía al acompañarla en algunos juegos que ganaron ambos./p  
p style="color: #e03f91; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 17px; text-align: justify;"Entrada la tarde noche regresaron ambos con enormes sonrisas. Para sorpresa de Shun los padres y hermanos de la pequeña ya habían /-Pero mira ahí, es la bella durmiente- comentó contento un hombre alto de largos cabellos /-Papi mira mi disfraz- gritó la niña corriendo a abrazar a su padrebr /-Shun ya llegaron- comentó otro hombre pero de largos cabellos aguamarina -Hyoga me comentó que la llevarías a la fiesta- llenado a ver a la niña en brazos de su /-Nos divertimos bastante - contestó el muchacho quien traía una Corona en su cabeza./p  
p style="color: #e03f91; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 17px; text-align: justify;"En ese mismo momento su novio llego con una pequeña bolsa color verde; seguro un regalo para la niñ /-Mi pequeña te traje algo- le dijo ya enfrente de su padre y la niña, quien giró el rostro frunciendo el ceño al ver a su hermano /-pequeña tu hermano te habla- le comentó su padre mientras le pinchaba en las /-papi eso duele- dijo un poco molestabr /-Es para que me perdones por faltar a mi promesa- entregándole la bolsa. La niña la habría y dentro de ella había una caja de chocolates y un videojuego nuevo. Con aquel soborno contento a su hermanita; sorprendido por lo resentida que podía llegar a ser la niña, pero a Shun le sorprendía ver lo que todos podrían llegar a hacer por ver feliz a la pequeña niña. La única mujer en una familia prácticamente llena de hombres, la niña amaba a todos los miembros de la familia y al novio de su hermano./p  
p style="color: #e03f91; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 17px; text-align: justify;"La pequeña se acercó a Shun quien la alzó y esta misma le beso en la mejilla con una enorme sonrisa; -Eres ahora mi favorito de los bronceados (apodo de los 5 muchachos mayores)- y tras esto salió corriendo a la cocina de la casa. El hermano de la niña y lo padres se sorprendieron de la acción de /-Huy hijo te están robando el primer puesto- dijo el hombre que anteriormente tenía en brazos a la niñ /-Milo no comiences- replicó su esposo con una fría /-Vamos amor no te pongas celoso- dijo eso con una sonrisa para dirigirse a la cocina a echarle un ojo a la niña. Camus siguió con la mirada a su marido y se giró a ver a su yerno e hijo compartir unas cuantas /-Shun, ¿nos acompañaras a cenar?- preguntó sereno su /-No me gustaría molestarlos- respondió el muchacho br /-no es ninguna molestia- con una sonrisa br /-Vamos amor papá dijo que hoy cenaríamos pizza- trata el de convencerlo el rubio./p  
p style="color: #e03f91; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 17px; text-align: justify;"Shun decidió quedarse con ellos por pasar más rato en familia; la familia de su novio era increíble y aunque convivían por relaciones con sus familias adoptivas era increíble ver a personas tan diferentes convivir. La hora de la cena iba a transcurrir normal hasta que la pequeña ahora vestida con una pijama de colores fuertes se sentara a su lado./p  
p style="color: #e03f91; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 17px; text-align: justify;"-Enana probarás el juego nuevo- hablo su hermano mayorbr /-No- le contestó sacando la lengua - quiero ver una película- br /-Esta bien ¿Cuál?- le preguntó el mismobr /-La bella durmiente- con una enorme sonrisa pícara la niña ordenó que se le colocará la pelí /-si su majestad- contestó el rubio br /La respuesta del rubio asombro a todos, Camus y Milo miraban atónitos a su hijo mayor; todos soltaron una carcajada al ver que las órdenes de la niña eran cumplidas. Shun se reía y acepto ver la película con la pequeña y su novio; él sabía que la pequeña estaba cansada y que pronto caería dormida no sin antes durante la canción de la película ella le pidiera que bailaran como Aurora y el príncipe Felipe. Hyoga miraba enternecido a los dos bailando y cuando la princesa se quedara dormida en brazos de Shun la cargo para llevarla a su cuarto./p  
p style="color: #e03f91; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 17px; text-align: justify;"-Shun no sabes cómo te amo- dijo el rubio antes de darle un apasionado beso en el cuarto de su /- Me gusta pasar tiempo con la princesa- comentó alegre y sonrojadobr /- Gracias- mientras volvía a besarle frente un par de ojitos curiosos, ojitos que veían con añoranza a su hermano favorito y al novio de este mismo./p 


End file.
